


'Secret Lover' Gone Wrong

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Otoya doesn't realize he's lapdancing at some point, Suggestive Themes, Tokiya regrets everything, new event, written prior to the event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Tokiya just wanted to help Otoya realize all his charms. What he didn't expect was for it all to backfire.To make it worse, Otoya didn't even realize what he did to Tokiya.Written for the event prior to it, no spoilers.





	'Secret Lover' Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you amazing Kels for helping me with translation of "Secret Lover" chorus used in this fic. 
> 
> Second of all, this is a mess. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Tokiya, what…”

“Don’t move.” Tokiya scolded Otoya when the boy tried to turn around to look at him as Tokiya adjusted the collar of Otoya’s jacket. He never told Otoya the exact purpose of this; Otoya had little to no idea what was Tokiya’s idea for his solo performance. It was surprisingly easy to hide his notes from the boy, considering they shared a room and Otoya tended to be a nosy puppy.

During the work for ‘Steal Your Heart’ advertisement Otoya seemed to struggle with the concept of sensuality. Tokiya had to step in way too many times for his liking to calm Otoya when he was rambling how he didn’t fit the campaign theme. Otoya didn’t see himself as sexy in any way. It often frustrated Tokiya, especially when his boyfriend did something ridiculously sexy that threatened to leave Tokiya with a little problem without even realizing he did something. Otoya saw himself as boyish, the most childish of them all, with little to zero sex appeal.

Thus, upon learning he’s going to get to produce his solo performance, Tokiya’s choice was obvious: a fabulous show that’d be a feast for their fans, but also that’d help Otoya see himself in a completely new light. If Tokiya may have planned some of the outcome for his own favor, no one needed to know that.

When explained the concept, the designer wanted to start working as soon as possible. Thus, they had a hurried meeting to take Otoya’s measurements and, just a few days later, the costume was complete. It was… Everything Tokiya wanted and more.

The suit was perfect for Otoya, and hugged his body in all the right places. His slim waist hadn’t looked this tempting ever since Otoya wore his costume for Maji Love 2000%. Tokiya was this close to let his fingers feel the fabric, to circle his arm around the waist and hold him close, enjoying the view as the fabric clinged to Otoya’s skin.

Tokiya was slowly realizing he dug his own grave with the idea.

“How do I look?” Otoya twirled in on one leg, hand holding the hat. That was quite a good move, Tokiya thought. He could add it to the routine.

“Beautiful. It’s gonna be a great show.” Tokiya smiled. His boyfriend beamed at the compliment.

“Thank you~!” Otoya chirped and bounced over to Tokiya to give him a chaste kiss. There was no time for anything more.

Soon, he was given the cane, and, for some bizarre reason Otoya decided it'd be a good idea to rest both of his hand on the handle and jut his ass out while biting his lip with his eyes half closed. The expression didn't last long, making place for a smile and a giggle, but it was enough to make Tokiya realize his mistake. Too late to back out now

"How did the song go? S _exy sexy want to do it."_ Otoya thrusted his hips right in front of Tokiya's face. "As expected, I can't do it as smoothly as you." Otoya said with a seepish grin, as if he didn't just give Tokiya an aneurysm.

His friend down there seemed interested as well.

“You…” Tokiya coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “You did well…”

“You think so? I can’t do any of that erotic stuff. I have no idea why you decided to pick this theme. You saw me during the ad.”

“I did, and what I saw was phenomenal. You have it in you.” Otoya curled his fingers around the brim, tipping it to the side. There was a playful look on his face and Tokiya couldn’t honestly decide if Otoya was aware of the vision he was creating. Otoya was childish, but Otoya was also sensual, sexy, handsome, and very oblivious to all of the above. His hips swayed as he came closer to Tokiya, who was following the movement like he was hypnotized.

Dropping onto Tokiya’s lap, Otoya’s eyes sized his stiff posture. Biting his lip again, the boy dipped his head to the side, exposing his gorgeous neck. Tokiya wanted to dive in and taste it and forget they weren’t at home. Forget they had an act to keep up for the public and succumb to his desires.

“ _Secret scandal, o-oh._ ” Otoya whispered, singing like it was meant for Tokiya and Tokiya only. He adjusted himself on Tokiya’s lap, circling his bottom against Tokiya’s thighs. “ _If I took your hand, what would you do?_ ”

“Otoya.” Tokiya hissed, sending his boyfriend a warning glare. Otoya, as per usual, ignored it.

“ _Walking to close the distance._ ” He kept singing, pushing his body closer against Tokiya’s. He radiated warmth even with the layers on, and Tokiya didn’t think he could stand this heat. Not if he wanted to stay sane.

“Stop it _._ ” with a swift move Otoya turned around and pressed his ass against Tokiya’s pelvis. He couldn’t _not_ feel anything pressing into his crack. It was embarrassing how this turned Tokiya on. How was he supposed to survive days of practice and then the actual performance, Tokiya had no idea.

Otoya turned his head and nuzzled Tokiya’s cheek with his nose. Then, lips against Tokiya’s bright red ear, he continued to sing. “ _Whispering ‘come here’ into your ear._ “ Otoya’s voice got airy and he didn’t quite manage to stay in tune, holding in a laughter. The moan he let out at the end of the chorus was broken with giggles.

“That was so awkward! I’m so sorry.” Otoya blurted out between giggles and chuckles, back to his bright self. “Being sexy is so _hard._ I don’t know how you and Ren manage to keep it up all the time.” He pouted, completely ignoring the look on Tokiya’s face as his mind went haywire, creating many images of what he’s going to do to Otoya once they’re home.

Maybe wanting Otoya to be aware of his charms wasn’t the best idea Tokiya ever had.


End file.
